Mate and Mother
by ace1014
Summary: Bella Black is out casted and abused by her tribe because she is fated to love a cold one. She is ostracized by the Forks community teens for being a Native. She is foreseen to be the mate of Carlisle, bonded mother of Edward, and mother to the rest


Bella Black closed her eyes pretending to still be asleep. Her body hurt from the beating she had taken last night. As long as she could remember the entire tribe had hated her. Despite being a Quileute descendent she was as pale as any pale face – paler in fact. It was tradition in the tribe to take any baby born from the line of the wolves before the shaman of the tribe. Billy Black may have loved his daughter had the shaman never spoken about her destiny.

While others were destined to be warriors or find love, Bella was cast a traitor's destiny – to her people anyway, When the Shaman touched the blushing baby his eyes glazed over and he gasped. Shaking his head he told the Chief of the Tribe that Bella had been gifted with powers and that she was destined to deny the heat for the cold.

This was passed throughout the tribe and suddenly the pale-faced baby became an enemy. Despite her heartbeat she was classed with the cold ones. Growing up she was ostracized from her people. She was picked on and jumped by every age. When high school came she was banned from the Rez School. So she went to Forks High where she was picked on for being Quileute.

Despite her upbringing Bella was a nurturer. She was the first to stick up for anyone being picked on. She helped anyone with homework or anything else she could help with. She was helpful to a fault. The adults of Forks especially the teachers saw the amazing strength within Bella.

Opening her eyes she dressed carefully. Today they were getting five new students at school. Forks gossip was that a single parent who was a doctor adopted them. Bella grabbed her bag and ran to her truck – a junker her brother graciously let her have when he had built the Rabbit.

Reaching the school she immediately noticed the silver Volvo. The new kids were here. Shaking her head she made her way to her locker. On her way she saw five inhumanly beautiful teenagers looking lost by her locker. Kicking herself for what she was about to do she made her way over to them.

When she got closer they looked at her with golden eyes. She smiled and they smiled in return. "Hey I'm Bella Black. Is there anything I can help you with, you look a little lost."

The bug one laughed. "I'm Emmett and the lovely blonde is my girlfriend Rosalie. The small one is Alice and the man next to her is Jasper, her boyfriend. The last one is Edward."

Bella's smile widened. She felt protective of them. Alice smirked glad that after so many years they had found her. When she and Jasper had finally found the Cullens it had hurt when the mother she had come to love was not there. No one had heard of an Isabella and Carlisle had no mate.

Once Edward had seen her vision he had begun to search for the mother who would come to mean so much to them. He could see how different the dynamic of the family was in the vision. Before they were a coven with her they were a family.

Jasper sensing no one else was able to speak over their utter joy answered her. "We are actually looking for the front office."

Bella smiled at that. The school was so discombobulated that it was a little harder to navigate then other schools. "If you follow me I can show you the way."

Edward was beside her quickly while the others followed behind closely. They heard the hateful whispers being said about their mother figure and barely contained their hisses. Edward stepped closer as if to protect her. She smiled at him guessing that he was hearing the gossip. She grabbed his hand in reassurance. "It's fine Edward."

He sighed at the contact. She soothed him. He already loved her and formed an irreversible bond. Rosalie hissed bringing his mind back to the situation at hand. "No it is not Bella. They should not talk about you like that."

Bella looked back at Rosalie with a grin. "Thanks Rosalie but I am used to it."

Growls reverberated through their chests. No more would she be picked on with them around. At the office she smiled at Mrs. Cope. "Bella dear are there any students still bothering you?"

Bella shook her head. "Actually Mrs. Cope I was just showing the new students their way to you."

Mrs. Cope quickly got the students their schedules Edward wrapped Bella in a hug surprising her in his affection. He buried his head into her chest, closing his eyes, and absorbing her warmth. The Cullens smiled at the change in Edward. He was no longer a brooding immortal who acted so controlling and snobbish. Bella smiled and rubbed his arms up and down his back soothingly.

"It's alright Edward. Everything is alright now."

He squeezed her and then let her out of the hug, his arm remaining around her waist. He knew that school was going to be an issue with the protective instincts in his nature already engaged. Mrs. Cope handed them their schedules and Edward sighed in relief when he realized that he had all the same classes as Bella. He would have had to switch his schedule had it not worked out. There was no way he was letting her be alone in this school with the way they talked about her. If the way she was limping was any indication talking was not all they did.


End file.
